Utility meters configured with devices for automated transmission of meter readings are increasingly being installed in homes, businesses, and the like. Over the last few years, there has been a concerted effort to automate meter reading by installing fixed networks and implementing mobile units that allow data to flow from the meter to a host computer system without human intervention. These systems are referred to in the art as Automated Meter Reading (AMR) systems. An AMR system typically consists of three basic components: an Encoder-Receiver-Transmitter (ERT); a Data Collection Unit (DCU); and an AMR computing system. The ERT is a meter interface device attached to the meter, which either periodically transmits utility consumption data (“bubble-up” ERTs) or receives a “wake up” polling signal containing a request for their meter information from the DCU (e.g., a fixed transceiver unit, a transceiver mounted in a passing vehicle, a handheld unit, etc.). The ERT, periodically or in response to a wake-up signal, broadcasts the meter number, the meter reading, and other information to the DCU. The DCU collects the information from the ERTs for subsequent retransmission to the AMR computing system. The AMR computing system receives the newly collected meter readings and updates the appropriate accounts of the billing system.
The delivery of utility services may be a matter of negotiated contracts that are applied at regular intervals. In this regard, Gas Day Take (GDT) is a term in the art that describes a particular type of relationship that utilizes periodic readings of utility services, particularly for gas transport customers. In this regard, GDT data is typically obtained daily at a specific time of day, (i.e., 9:00 A.M. CST), and made accessible to customers before a GDT deadline (i.e., 11:00 A.M. CST).
For communication over a network, transmissions of meter readings are typically encoded as “packetized” data. However, since a dedicated channel is not allocated when transmitting packets containing GDT readings, the latency of transmissions and packet success rate may depend on the efficiency of shared resources. In other words, GDT readings may compete with other metering communications for limited network resources. In instances of heavy network traffic or other adverse network conditions, this may result in unacceptable delay and/or packet loss in GDT transmissions. Unfortunately, existing AMR systems do not provide a configurable and fault-tolerant way of allocating priority to GDT readings.